nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V21
Nintendo Power V21 is the 21st issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured StarTropics on it's cover. This is the first issue where a Game Boy game was reviewed in the regular "Classified Information" section, rather than the "Game Boy" section. The game was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan. Contents ''TMNT II: The Arcade Game'' The first game featured in the magazine is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game. It was a massive 16-page article detailing maps and giving information on enemies and bosses. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Mega Man 3 setting. ''Quantum Fighter'' The next article featured Quantum Fighter. It is an 8-page article revealing maps for Rounds 1-5 and also gives information on different items and Power-Ups. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''StarTropics'' This article gives readers a look at the cover story, StarTropics. The 13-page article included information on enemies, items, traps, and tools, and also had maps for many different areas. There were more maps on the back side of the pull-out poster. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here are Gremlins 2 and three basketball games: NBA All-Star Challenge, Double Dribble 5 on 5 and In Your Face. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for them. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here included (in alphabetical order): Battleship, Gremlins 2, NBA All-Star Challenge, and Solomon's Club. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''Super Mario Land'' #''The Final Fantasy Legend'' ''Magician'' The next featured game is Magician. The 8-page article had a few maps and briefly talked about tools and spells. Power to the Player This article detailed the process the Nintendo staff used to rate games for the "Power Meters" printed for each game throughout the magazine. It explained how they get the numbers for Graphics & Sound, Play Control, Challenge & Lasting Interest, and Theme & Fun. ''Ultima: Quest of the Avatar'' The next article featured Ultima: Quest of the Avatar. The article had a World Map, information on character classes, virtues, the three principles, spells, and various items. It also had a few maps. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Dragon Warrior II, Maniac Mansion and The Legend of Zelda. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): StarTropics and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Adventure Island II, Star Wars and Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game and Dr. Mario are new games to the Top 30 list. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Final Fantasy # NES Play Action Football # Mega Man 2 # Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse # Crystalis # Dr. Mario # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Tetris # The Legend of Zelda Trivia Errors * In the TMNT II: The Arcade Game article, the two Stone Warrior bosses are described as being one character. They're actually two different characters, Granitor and General Traag. This same mistake was made again in the NES Game Atlas and Top Secret Passwords Player's Guides. Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes